Requiem
by HoneyLemon
Summary: Based on Soul Calibur's predecessor, Soul Blade. SiegfriedXSophitia. Rated R for violence, sexual content, and whatever else I throw in there.
1. Default Chapter

Requiem  
  
The First SiegfriedxSophitia story in FF.net, and PROUD!!! heh. As you know, the characters are (C) Namco! This 1's gonna be a long one...  
  
Siegfried swung his huge sword even harder at his new opponent. Time was running out, and he was losing strength-quickly. Mitsurugi was nothing close to a formidable opponent when he had time to toy with him, but the 20 second time limit was nearly over, and Mitsurugi was winning. Siegfried took one last desperate swing, and luckily it was enough. He picked up the sword Grimblade as his former opponent fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Siegfried stepped on his throat, constricting the air flow. Mitsurugi cried out with his last breath only moments later, and the knight turned away without any hint of sympathy for the deceased.  
  
He had to avenge his father. Someone had killed him on a dark night one year ago to this day. Sometimes he had visions of holding his father's severed head in his own hands, but simply brushed them away. He saw many things in his dreams-many things created by his mind to cover up his past. Lies he had forced himself to believe. Lies that had driven him to the brink of insanity. His midnight visions of becoming a nightmare had no affect on him, and never would. He knew what his purpouse in life was, and that was to get Soul Edge to kill his father's murderer.   
  
The sword he had stolen from the castle Mitsurugi was guarding was not the legendary weapon, for if it was, it was surely defunct, because it did not work. He had been told that it gave it's bearer unlimited powers, and he had expected those powers when he lifted the Grimblade, but none had been offered. This weapon was actually so difficult to lift that it took his strength to attack it, enough to harm and weaken him. The weapon was rather useless.  
  
He was on the way to Hephestus' temple, now. There were rumors of a girl there that had been given weapons from the gods. Possibly Soul Edge was one of these weapons, and if it was not, maybe she knew where it was. Or maybe there was no girl. Who knows.   
  
The way down the mountain was much more dangerous than the trail that led up. He nearly lost his footing several times, and flung his Faust out to save himself the humiliation of tumbling off of the cliff. As he advanced further, though, he failed to notice a small twig that was directly in his line of vision. He was too deep in his thoughts to see it, though, but felt it trip him. As he went to put his sword down to save his equalibrium, he speared his own foot, barely penetrating the armor enough to harm him. He cried out and flailed his arms uselessly before he knocked his head open, leaving him unconcious.  
  
*!*  
  
"You're awake." a voice said, and Siegfried recognized it immediately as female. She was looking over him, and his blurry vision disabled him to see her well. As clarity took over his sight, he realized that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long blonde hair, and blue eyes, with a warm smile and soft look upon her face. She resembled the angels he saw in his midnight visions, which were often. Too often for him.  
  
"Yes. May I ask...where am I?" he asked.  
  
"You're in the Temple of Hephestus." she said, and smiled. "That was quite a fall! Be careful, it's dangerous out there. Only moments ago a ninja busted in here and tried to kill me. I barely managed to defeat her. Oh, yeah! My name's Sophitia Alexandria. I've been sent by the gods to destroy Soul Edge..." she stopped talking, then, and smiled sheepishly.   
  
"You talk a lot." he said, and she shrugged. "My name is Siegfried. I also seek the sword Soul Edge, but wish to use it to avenge the murder of my father." he said, and she nodded.   
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea? I truly do hate to nag you, but there are rumors of the swords possessing terrible powers..." she began, but his sigh indicated that he wished her to be quiet.  
  
"I understand that, Sophitia, but I also believe you underestimate me." he said, and she smirked.  
  
"For someone who just stabbed themselves in the foot, I think I am overestimating you!" she said, and laughed, trying to make the situation a little lighter. But the young man didn't seem to be someone who laughed much. A look of eternal pain was on his face, and she wished that she could see him smile. He was extremely handsome, and a smile would brighten up his sharp features even more.   
  
"Are you not funny. He he." he said, and that made her laugh harder.  
  
"I...I'm sorry...It's just..." she said, and her laughter finally worked a smile out of him.   
  
"What condition am I in?" he asked, and she got serious again quickly.  
  
"You should only be immobile for a couple more days. Then, everything is going to hurt like heck." she said, and smiled at him. He nodded. "But you can stay here as long as you'd like, but I believe that ninja is looking for the sword as well..." she began, and he nodded.  
  
"I'll only stay until I heal. Thank you for your hospitality." he said, and she nodded.  
  
"I'll leave you to sleep." she said, and he nodded, drifting away to the land where he had seen an angel and his father still lived. 


	2. Two

Requiem  
  
Ch.2  
  
A/N: It is 11:18 at night. I am tired, but I will not sleep! Muahahahahaha....I'm just too addicted to this right now....heh...  
  
Sophitia had been sleeping when she heard Siegfried stand. He was leaving, and something told her to let him leave. But that little voice had been overruled by the one that told her to stop him.  
  
"Siegfried! Leaving without even saying goodbye?" she shouted, and he turned around.  
  
"Goodbye." he said, and began to walk out when she grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Let me go with you! I can help you reach the sword, it is too powerful for you to deal with it alone! Please, let me help you!" she shouted, and he flipped around.  
  
"I don't need your help!" he shouted, and she drew her sword.  
  
"Then pass my test. If you can beat me, then I'll leave you alone. If you cannot, then you're nothing close to strong enough for Soul Edge. What do you say?" she asked. Instead of answering in words, he simply drew his sword.  
  
*!*  
  
The battle was long and tiring, but Siegfried had just managed to defeat Sophitia. When she could take no more, she lifted her hands, and threw down her weapon.  
  
"I did underestimate you." she said, and he looked away. Little did she know he was blushing. "If you will not allow me to aid you physically, at least accept my gift. It is a sword that is rather defensive, and also restores life force. It is not Soul Edge, but may come in handy." she said, and handed him the Atlas sword. He accepted it willingly, and turned to leave, then reached down and picked a single white rose. He turned and handed it to her, then.  
  
"Thank you, Sophitia. I will not forget all you have done for me." he said, and with that, he was gone. She stood alone, admiring the rose he had handed her.  
  
It was shaped perfectly, and did not posess a single thorn. It was literally the perfect rose, and she turned to watch the door he had just exited, hoping he would return. But he did not. She simply sat there for a few moments, then turned away to watch the fire.  
  
He had been the most attractive man she had ever seen, and couldn't be too far from her age. When she had found him lying face-down outside the temple, she had been sure he was dead until she felt a pulse. Then, she hauled him inside, and laid him down on a soft blanket from the temple and bandaged his wounds.   
  
But now she sat on that blanket alone, secretly dreaming of her visitor as he pressed on outside.  
  
*!*  
  
Siegfried was walking quickly. He had lost valuable time when he had stayed in the temple. Even though he did not regret his stay, it had been a bit akward to be in a holy temple with a beautiful woman. Very akward. But he did not regret his stay at all-he had a strange feeling in his heart. Something he had not felt since the death of his father. But he could not return to the temple-he had to reach the coliseum. A rumor of a prize offered to anyone that could defeat four fighters in a row had caught his attention. He reached the doors of the large stone structure, but before he could go inside, a familiar hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. 


End file.
